


Cast a Spell on Me

by MellowCherryBlossom



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, Dom!Akko, F/F, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub!Diana
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-07 14:03:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15909717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowCherryBlossom/pseuds/MellowCherryBlossom
Summary: Diana and Akko have both grown up and gone their separate ways in life. Years later Amanda suggests that they all have a mini-reunion, but after a strange dream Diana isn't sure how she is to feel anymore.





	1. A Bewildering Night

Being the headmistress of Luna Nova was exhausting. Between having to plan and manage school operations and day to day activities, Diana Cavendish was more than ready to call it a night. Checking her watch for the time: two, she grabbed her stuff and left the school to return to her manor for the weekend. With a sigh she looked up at the night sky, watching the moon hang there as though it were suspended by a pin. Ever since Akko and she graduated from Luna Nova and went on with their lives she always hated flying her broom alone. Not because it was an awful ride, more because it was at this point second nature to her and she could do it and let her mind wander with no risk. And when her mind wondered it would usually start with whatever needed to be done at the school first before spirally down into thoughts of Akko.

Diana heaved a heavy sigh as she landed on the roof of her manor, undoing the ponytail she put her hair in and running her fingers through it to straighten it. Setting her broom down she stood in the shadow of her chimney protruding from the rooftops. Leaning against the brick she stared back up at the moon in the sky, relaxing to the silence around her, her eyelids drooped, and she almost nodded off until—

“Diana.”

She started, whipping her head around to where her name was called from. Her heart nearly stopped from what she saw.

Akko in her stage performance outfit, it looked like a classic magicians’ outfit with black dress pants and a white button-up shirt with a black vest as well all topped with a black dress jacket unbuttoned with the cuffs rolled just above her wrist. Her hair was the same color, cut short enough that is she tilted her head it would touch her shoulder. She no longer sported her short ponytail either. Diana almost felt out of place with her own outfit, the classic Luna Nova uniform with the long baggy sleeves and the rest being a dress that went down to her middle caves which were covered by the boots she wore.

“You’ve become so beautiful, Diana,” Akko said, strutting toward her. The outfit clung to her like it was molded to her body as she swayed her hips side to side after each step. Her eyes locked with Diana’s, almost as if she was hypnotizing her, and her hand came up and cupped Diana’s face to gently caress it.

“A-Akko?” Diana stuttered out, swallowing a lump in her throat as she did so.

“Tell me, Diana,” Akko started, “what is it you want from me?”

It wasn’t much of a question as more of a command as a shiver shot down Diana’s spine.

“W-what? Akko what are you talking about?” She asked her.

Akko gave a small chuckle, it sounded rich and husky, like it was a dark but plush velvet.

“Don’t you desire me, Diana?”

The way it was phrased it was more of a statement. Diana gasped slightly as Akko’s hand slid from her face down to her neck. She wasn’t sure how she learned of that, but she wasn’t about to quit playing. Diana gave a soft but firm nod.  
Akko leaned in closer to Diana, her breath ghosting against the skin on her neck as she had to almost stand on her tip toes to whisper into Diana’s ears.

“Then tonight is your lucky night, Diana.” She murmured before pressing her lips against hers.

It was hard and filled with ferocity and Diana couldn’t help but groan, her hands reaching out to find perches against the wall. Diana felt like she was on fire, her whole body burned and tingled with each shift of her lips against hers. Her tongue attacked the seem of her lips relentlessly until she surrendered herself to the assault. Akko’s hands slip up from behind her neck and grab at the hair on the back of her head and sharply tugging on it. A strange noise escaped her but the lips and teeth against her mouth stopped any and all thoughts of embarrassment.

She never had anyone kiss her like she did. Never had anyone kiss her with such feverish intent and passion. It was all sudden and new to her as a keen escaped her when Akko’s teeth grazed against her suddenly exposed collarbone. Her arms frantically clutched to Akko’s for perches. Diana never felt like this, never been reduced to such a mess. She was desperate for more contact, so she arched against Akko’s body, trying to get close enough to roll her hips against her. As quick as lightning, Akko’s other hand shot out and gripped her hip, slamming her back against the chimney with surprising strength. Along, wanting moan was drawn from her, the sound desperate and needy in the silent night. Her eyes snapped open as she relied on her action, cheeks flushing in embarrassment.

Blue eyes met red ones as she tried to catch her breath. Akko’s eyes filled with pride and happiness, her lips curling upwards into a smile.

“You like being this don’t you? Being controlled?”

She swallowed, unable to deny it. Akko leaned in close, and Diana trembled again when her hot tongue traced the shell of her ear, teeth nibbling at his earlobes. She clung to her, forgetting about her previous embarrassment. Akko’s fingers tightened against her waist and Diana groaned, head falling back against the chimney, already knowing she would have bruises she would have to cover up. Diana trembled against Akko as she could feel her knees about to give out.

  
“Arms up.” Akko murmured against the shell of Diana’s ear, her hot breath sending shivers down her spine. Diana obliged, hands and arms shooting upwards, immediately she could feel Akko hand leave her hair and pin her wrists above her head as her mouth parted against hers, she let out a moan that vibrated against their lips. Her other hand pulled her uniform up before slipping under it, the side of her finger gently stroking her thighs. A gasp escaped her, slowly morphing into a needy whine as she continued to stroke the hot and sensitive skin of Diana’s thigh.

She would never have guessed Akko to be so controlling. She had always been confident and determined but this was something Diana had never seen before. She felt Akko’s hands leave her wrist but she didn’t dare to move them in fear of Akko stopping, instead of leaving her arms up as Akko’s other hand joined under her uniform to play with the waistband of her underwear. With another gasp, Diana rolled her head back to give Akko more access to her neck as her hands played with her waistband and leg band.

“You make such pretty noises, Diana,” Akko mumbled as she trailed kissed down her neck. Diana let out another whimper as she bucked her hips, almost immediately the hands playing with her waistbands gripped her again and pushed her against the wall. She moaned again, knowing that it would bruise deeper under her skin.

“Akko, Akko please,” Diana begged as the brown-haired girl slide her underwear down to her knees.

“You sound so sweet when you beg,” Akko replied, hands trailing back up from her knees back to her thighs. Diana’s breath grew heavy, each exhale sounded like a needy whine in the night air.

“You’re so desperate for me, aren’t you, Diana?”

“Yes! Y-yes, please!”

“Do you want me to touch you here?” She asked, rubbing two fingers against Diana’s entrance. “Hmm?”

“Y-Yes!” she cried, prying her eyes open to see her.

Although Akko was the know kneeling before her, it was clear she was the one that held the power. She was calm, cool, collected while Diana was a shaking mess. Akko’s dark red eyes held hits of amusement and lust and Diana found she liked it more than she would admit. Akko pressed a kiss to Diana’s hip bone as she slowly pushed her fingers in. Diana had to fight the urge to collapse when she did that, her knees were already a shaking mess and Akko’s slid her fingers in her until she couldn’t go any further.

  
“Eyes on me, I don’t want you to look away,” Akko commanded Diana, voice soft but holding no room for argument. Diana nodded, biting her swollen lips as Akko pressed a kiss along her thigh, fingers moving back and forth in a steady. Diana wanted to do nothing more than shut her eyes and succumb to the sensational, but she knew she couldn’t. Akko had given her an order and she wasn’t about to disobey her.

She never thought she would enjoy this, enjoy being bossed around. She would have never guessed this type of thing would affect her. But deep down, Diana knew that if it was anyone other than Akko doing this it would have failed.  
She jolted when she felt Akko bite on her inner thigh, looking down at her, the amusement returned to Akko’s eyes as she used her tongue to sooth the bite marks on her thighs.

“Eyes. On. Me.” She repeated, even though Diana knew her physical eyes stayed on Akko the whole time, she wasn’t mentally watching her, taking in everything. Despite the genital voice Akko used, Diana was still able to pick out the firmness in her voice.  
“Y-Yes. I’m sorry.”

“Good,” Akko said simply before returning to leaving kisses and hickeys on Diana’s thigh. Suddenly Diana swore her vision went white when she felt the tip of Akko’s tongue stroke Diana’s clit, her free hand parting the clitoral hood for her.  
“Aaah, fuck!” Diana swore, wanting badly to sink her hands into Akko’s hair to grip it, but she didn’t. She had already disappointed her once before by dossing off she didn’t dare want to risk what would happen if she disobeyed her again. Akko hardly moved her tongue and already Diana felt like she was about to collapse.

She never felt like this. Never don’t anything like this. She wasn’t sure if she would be able to be with anyone else after her. Akko was ruining her, destroying her. Diana loved her for so long and now she was falling for her in a completely new way. She pressed her back against the chimney, trying desperately to support herself as Akko’s finger and tongue applied pressure to her exactly where she wanted it. She wasn’t sure how much longer she could go, but she never wanted this to end.

She moaned out loud as she jerked her hips before she could stop herself. Akko’s hand pressed against her hips, forcing her back again with ferocity and strength as Diana continued to moan her name to the night sky, desperate for release. Her arms tingled from where they remained above his head, shaking with exhaustion and excitement.

“Please, Akko, Please! I-I can’t!”

She’s never begged so much in her life before. Never realized how much she would enjoy being at the mercy of a sexual partner, but she found that’s exactly what she wanted. The feeling that she, Diana Cavendish, valedictorian of Luna Nova as well as its current Headmistress, could be reduced to a pleading and moaning mess was undoubtedly arousing. None of her other partners had tried to be in control. She was always the one taking the reins, but with Akko, she could just give herself to the sensations.

  
She gasped again, feeling her body tighten and tense. She was so close! Her knees trembled, her arms ached. She was dizzy with lust as she quivers against Akko’s grip. Akko’s fingers moving in her as her tongue worked her clit.

“A-Akko! I-I’m...” She started, looking down at her, unaware of when she even looked away. Their eyes locked, Akko’s calm red ones filled with lust and amusement with Diana’s wild, pleading, and lustfully ones.

Another second was all it took and—

\--Diana shot up in her bed, gasping.

She looked around her room in a daze. It took a moment for her to register that she was in her room in her manor. A sinking feeling washed over her as she shifted slightly, alert to the wetness in her underwear. Shaking her head as disappointment sank into her.

She threw the blankets off her, mentally noting she would need to wash them, before heading for the showers to clean herself up. She had a big day today meeting up with her old Luna Nova friends, which brought a smile to her face. Pushing her dream to the side to be examined later she headed for her shower to clean up.


	2. The Reunion

The café was mostly empty when Diana walked in, something she was most grateful for. Amanda said they would all be meeting here around two, and when she glanced at the face of her watch it was ten till two. Looking around the shop she noted the barista chatting with a dark-haired woman. Off to the side, a young couple Diana didn’t recognize sat together, holding hands and cups of coffee while idly chatting with one another. Other than that, the café was barren.

Running a hand through her blond hair Diana looked for a spot to sit, thankful for the many choices. As much as Diana loved being the Headmistress in a town so close to Luna Nova she was prone to seeing many students and some staff members in town, and as much as she loved all her students and fellow staff members, it was also a pain whenever they would come up and talk with her when she was trying to enjoy her weekends. Stepping up behind the dark-haired woman her thoughts drifted back to her dream.

She decided that it was either a fantasy or a subconscious thing she wanted. If it was a fantasy, then oh well. No harm, no foul. She could move on with her life and leave it behind her. But could she really say the same if it was a subconscious desire? She frowned at the thought. How would she even explain that to any future partners? She could already imagine the conversation in her head. _“Oh, yeah, by the way, I wouldn’t mind if you push and bossed me around during sex if that’s alright with you.”_ She rubbed the back of her head at the thought, knowing it would be terrible, but, there might be a small chance…

Resisting the urge to bang her head against the hardest thing she could find she stepped forward right as the dark-haired woman turned around and collided with her.

“Shit!” She hissed out.

“Oh, my goodness, I’m so sorry. I wasn’t paying attention,” Diana said, trailing off as her mind registered the familiar voice.

She blinked, blue eyes locking with red ones.

“Diana?” She asked, tilting her head to the side slightly, the locks of brown hair rolling with her head as the ends of her hair barely reached her shoulders.

She smiled at Diana, who couldn’t help but notice just how beautiful she had become. Sure, she was cute back when the two went to Luna Nova together, but now she looked stunning. She stood at eye level with Diana, her brown hair cut short and her ponytail gone. She had some makeup on her that enhanced her features, eyeliner crisply lined with finesse and skill with full red lips that curved upwards into a smile.

Swallowing the knot in her throat she gave a weak smile back, “Oh, hi, Akko.”

“How have you been?” She asked, her expression softening, “it feels like an eternity has gone by since we last talked,” she began walking over to a communal table in the corner of the café, the soles of her shoes softly tapping on the tile flooring. Diana watched as Akko sat on the opposite side of the table and was struck by an odd realization.

_Akko was surprisingly graceful and elegant. Wasn’t she clumsy in school? What happened?_

Her eyes caught the slight movement of her hand as it wrapped around her coffee mug, fingernails painted black. A bold color. In fact, as Diana analyzed more of her outfit, she realized how bold of a message Akko was portraying. She wore a blue blazer that was clearly tailored to fit her perfectly, a white shirt under it was wrinkle free all the way down to where it tucked under grey jeans with a belt to keep everything secure. She wasn’t even sure if this was the same Akko from Luna Nova or if she had been replaced by aliens. The only reminiscences she could see of the old Akko was when she poured three creamers into her coffee and four packs of sugar.

“Yeah, it does feel like an eternity has passed.” Diana replied to her earlier statement, “I’ve been so busy running Luna Nova and I’m just glad it’s finally winter break.”

Akko chuckled as she took a sip of her drink, the sound shooting up and down Diana’s spine. Diana shifted in her seat, trying to keep her mind grounded rather than in the dream world. Excusing herself to order herself some tea, she heard the entryway bell ring.

“Akko!”

“Diana!”

“Lotte!”

Diana quickly moved to the side as the golden-haired woman hurried into the café and over to Akko, nearly knocking the woman out of the chair in enthusiasm. She laughed to herself and smiled as the two chatted with each other and caught up. Turning her head, she saw the other source of the voice, Barbara. The girl in front of her was wearing a dark blue jacket that was zipped down to show off a white shirt. She was wearing long black jeans, a brown leather belt, and her hair was styled the same way, a bit longer than she remembered.

“Barbara, how have you been?” Diana asked, returning a soft smile to the other woman.

“I’ve been good. How about you, Diana?” Barbara asked.

“I’ve been well,” Diana said, thanking the barista for her tea as Barbara placed two orders herself, waving for Diana to join Akko and Lotte.

Nodding her head, Diana walked back and joined the two women, getting a better look at the golden-haired woman. Lotte’s hair was much longer and was pulled back into a low hanging ponytail. She no longer sported her glasses, but rather, Diana could see the faint outline on her iris of contacts as she and Akko chatted about something Diana wasn’t concerned about. Lotte wore a grey sweater with simple blue jeans and a white scarf with pink polka-dots.

As the two talked Diana couldn’t help but notice the sheen of light that reflected from Lotte’s left ring finger as she chatted with Akko. After a few moments, Barbara also joined the three at the table with two mugs filled with steaming liquid. Placing one in front of Lotte and keeping the other to herself Diana also noticed the golden band around her left ring finger and smiled, recalling the date of the two’s wedding.

“So, Barbara, how have you and Lotte been?” Diana asked while taking a sip of her tea.

“Oh, we’ve been good. Just adopted our first cat together too.” She responded, pouring some cream into her own beverage and stirring it.

“A cat? That’s cute. What have you decided to name it?” Diana asked her.

“We named him Sam.”

“Quite an interesting name,” Diana stated as the two took off in conversation about their lives and work. After a few moments, the bell rung once more as three figures walked in, one hastily placing an order. After a while the three got their drinks and joined them at the table, the salmon-orange hair girl placing her jacket on the back of the chair as the other two took the spot to her right and left.

“Amanda, Constanze, Jasminka,” Diana said, smiling at the three of them took their seats. Amanda had her hair slick back in a mess of orange and salmon, she wore a black short-sleeved shirt that had an array of colors splashed on the front of it with ripped blue jeans and headphones around her neck. To Amanda’s right was Jasmika wearing a purple jacket unzipped to show off a plain white tee shirt and grey sweatpants. Her hair was still in the same twin braids, each tied off with red worn out ribbons. To Amanda’s left was Constanze who wore a light blue button-down shirt tucked into dark blue pants with a brown belt. The sleeves of her shirt were rolled up to her elbows and around the collar of her shirt rested a dark blue tie with white spots littered all over it.

“Amanda, how’s your club been?” Akko asked the woman, taking a large gulp of her drink before putting it down and removing her hands from it.

“It’s been going smoothly. Got a lot of new customers coming in so that’s nice.” She said. “How about you superstar? The magic acts been treating you well?”

“Yes, I was just talking with Lotte about my last show. My manager hasn’t planned any other shows so probably going to take a break, maybe do some small shows at your club.”

“A world-famous magician going to perform at a club, I thought the trope was a small-time person at a club makes it big and then goes world famous.” Barbara teased.

“Oh, hush you,” Lotte said, playfully smacking Barbara’s arm.

“I’m sorry to interrupt but, what club?” Diana asked as her eyes darted from one person to the next, “I’m not sure if I recall anything about Amanda and her club you’re all speaking of.”

“Oh, just some kinky stuff like-“ Barbara started before clamping her mouth shut.

Everyone was silent for a moment. Lotte was shooting death glare at Barbara. Amanda, Constanze, and Jasmika looked everywhere but at Diana. But Akko smiled softly and kept her eyes locked on Diana.

“I, I know about that. It’s no big deal,” Diana stuttered, trying to act like she didn’t notice the way Akko’s eyes darkened at the admission.

“I guess we just…don't want to scare you off.” Amanda told her, sounding more like a question, “You just always seemed kind of vanilla.”

“Vanilla?” Diana asked, tilting her head to the side.

Lotte gave a nervous laugh before responding, “It’s a term you call someone when they’re into classical stuff. None of the crazy BDSM stuff everyone is into.”

Diana absorbed the information, trying to process what she heard. With a slight clearing of her throat she spoke again, “Not to sound ignorant, but, what exactly is BDSM?” She could feel her cheeks burn once she asked her question.

Silence reigned for what seemed like an eternity for Diana. She could feel her blush getting darker with each passing second and she just wanted to dig a hole and hide. Blessedly, it was Akko who broke the awkward quiet with a gentle, understanding smile and kind eyes. Diana was startled at the change, the sudden transition from dark and powerful to calm and kind sent chills up her spine.

 “To put it simply it’s an overlapping acronym. BD is bondage and discipline, DS is for dominant and submissive, SM is for sadism and masochism. Most people partake in some or all of these areas.”

Diana nodded, her mind returning to the dream she had, “I-I see, and, say someone was interested in…ah, being bossed around would that make them a practitioner?”

Akko tilted her head to the side, seeming to ponder the question, “Not necessarily. It would certainly make them submissive, which is a start, but it depends on their willingness to explore their desires with a dom.”

“Thanks…you seem quite knowledgeable about the subject, Akko,” Diana stated.

“She is, she’s the one that introduced it to Barbara and me,” Lotte said, “we owe her for that.”

Akko simply flicked her hand, “Oh no need for that Lotte, I was happy to show you and Barbara the ropes.

Amanda snorted slightly before abruptly standing, “Come on, I need another drink.” Amanda said as Constanze and Jasminka stood and followed Amanda.

“I could use another as well,” Barbara spoke while standing as well.

“Oh, I want to come this time and get something new. Maybe a white mocha.” Lotta chimed in as the two also headed for the barista to make another order.

Akko watched them go with a fond expression, and Diana liked the look on her. Briefly, she wanted Akko to look at her like that, but she quickly banished the thought when her red eyes turned to her.

“You seem interested in BDSM, Diana,” Akko said, arching one of her brows.

Diana swallowed before speaking, “Well, it’s just something I’ve never heard of before. I’m intrigued by it.”

Akko smiled at her widely, eyes lighting up, “well if you’re interested, I’m sure I can persuade Amanda to give you a pass into the VIP part of the club. How would you like that?”

“I, I…what?”

Diana watched as the pink muscle darted from Akko’s mouth to lick her red lips as it curled into a smile.

“I’m asking if you, Diana Cavendish, would be so kind as to join me at a BDSM club?” she asked, her voice was low and husky as she leaned forward and clasped her hands together.

Her mouth fell open as she stared at the beautiful red-eyed girl across from her, for the first time that day not wondering how she went from a clumsy girl to such a confident woman, but instead glad that she had.

With a swallow, she spoke.

“Yes.”


End file.
